She Will be Loved
by Polaris8891
Summary: Have you ever felt alone in a crowd? Usagi asked, Always. Heero answered. Two people who never should have met are the only people in the universe who could possibly under stand each other REREVISED
1. Innocence

**Hi everyone I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this but its the revised version of the revised version of the first chapter of SWBL I have the second chapter done and hopefully posted. I want to thank every one who reviewed and again sorry it took so long but I finally have the ball rolling. So I hope you enjoy! **

**Moongirl **

**She Will Be Loved **

**Chapter 1: Innocence **

3-22-05

_By Moongirl _

Tears fell from the heavens as a lone figure made its way threw the empty Juban streets. The cold wind wiped against the boys pale cheeks. The flicker of the street lights guiding him home.

The gray world around him seemed cold and unwelcoming. The vacant streets of a ghost town, it seemed no matter where you were rain still had the same effect on people. His prolonged stay at the office had put him in a fowl mood the never ending stream of paper work from his resent mission hadn't helped. His four comrades had left hours before telling him that he should finish up the next day and head home.

However paper work was not something that should be left unattended.

Even at a time of peace any slip-ups could mean the beginning of another war. Every mission had to be completed quickly and silently. No civilian casualties, no leaks to the press, no room for mistakes. All paper work would be attended to and handed of to a trusted government official before any breaks could be taken.

This was how Heero was raised, and this was how Heero operated.

Heero's cold Prussian blue eyes scanned the area. He'd seen it many times before. Since the battle between the earth and the colonies had ended, that was four years ago. He had been living in this calm Japan suburb since he was just fifteen. Never in his life had Heero been any where that long, this small town in the heart of rural Japan had become his home.

Heero could see the small apartment building up ahead. Rounding the corner Heero gaze landed on the figure of a girl. She was petite in size but she looked to be the same age as he.

She shook slightly, as the wind blew unmercifully. Her long honeysuckle colored hair was plastered to her quaking form. Her forest green sweater and light blue t-shirt did not help to warm the girl, and the short lavender skirt did no good but give Heero a look at her legs doted with cuts and bruises of all kinds. Her feet were bare, and they also were adorned with the scratches and scrapes. The soles of her feet were bleeding causing a pool of blood to surround the pavement below her, but it was quickly washed away by the rain, leaving no trace of it ever having been there at all.

Her face was a pale ivory.

Her heart shape of her face was perfect, except for the large blemish that covered all of her right cheek. The gash went from her forehead to her chin. Dried blood was splattered across the side of her face making the injury look worse than it actually was.

She stumbled towards him. She stood before him their faces inches apart. She brought her cerulean blue eyes to meet his cold Prussian ones.

A strange feeling took over him a feeling he had never felt before. As he starred in to her light blue eyes he saw the reflection of his soul. In her eyes was the same sadness and pain.

There was something different about her though something that they did not share. She was pure; untainted. She looked like a child lost and forsaken

He knew that feeling the feeling that no one cared. The feeling that you were being punished for something horribly wrong that you did but no one will tell you what it is that you did wrong. They just look at you in contempt until you feel so empty and alone that you find yourself looking for reasons to hate the person you are just to understand why everyone else despises you so. You search your mind for what you did wrong to deserve this kind of pain.

It was then Heero decided that he would wash that feeling from this unknown girl's heart forever He would save her from this horror that the fates had condemned her to.

He would help her find something to live for. It was then that Heero swore.

She **would** be loved.


	2. Unfamiliar Ceiling

**She will be Loved **

**Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Ceiling **

3-30-05

_By Moongirl _

The soft sound of the rain hitting the window was all that could be heard through the small Juban apartment.

It seems that heaven has lost another angel.

The hope that the sky would clear had been shattered by the forecast of nonstop rain all week. It seems that the residents of the town would just have to bear the bleak skies for a few more days.

I would have never guessed that the rain had some sort of deeper meaning to it. It was just another obstacle in my way. Maybe I should have guessed it, with all the strange things happening in my life at the time I really shouldn't have been so surprised.

But can you blame me the situation was quite unimaginable, even the idea of it. How could I have guessed that my fantasy world would start to look more appealing than the reality I was living in? I never knew that I would fight so hard to forget the place I had grown to accustom to. The people I had thought I'd loved so much. It wasn't by choice. No, it was simply a mistake.

One simple, big mistake,

the biggest mistake of my life.

Who would have thought that the boy who stared in all my fantasies would be the one to begin all of my nightmares?

: P

A cool wind blew rousing me from my slumber. As my eyes fluttered open I was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar white ceiling.

I sat up scanning the room. It was a simple bedroom the bed which I currently resided on was bushed into a corned of the room near the window. There was a dressed at the wall adjacent to the head board and a desk on the other side of the room. Upon it lay a small black laptop.

It was neat almost to the point of being immaculate, either the person who owned the room was very hygienic, or just didn't have very many positions. Swinging my legs over the side of the twin bed, I stood shakily and made my way towards the door.

Turning the small brass handle I stepped into the dimly lit hallway. I was in the room farthest down. So with a slight pause I took a shaky step forward.

I quietly creped down the long narrow hallway. I jumped slightly as I approached the end. I heard the soft murmur of people speaking in hushed tones coming from around the corner.

I took a step closer. The creaking of the floorboards beneath my feet silenced the group.

I flushed slightly as I slowly stepped into view. I hung my head low at the sight of five pairs of eyes gazing at me.

: P

It would be a lie to say we weren't befuddled at the sight of Heero walking threw the door. The petite form of a young blonde in his arms, her head lulled back bruised and beaten. Heero, brushing us off nonchalantly as though bringing an unconscious girl in from the rain was an every day occurrence.

I admit that our lives aren't exactly what you'd call normal but this was strange even to our standards. The stranger thing was this was Heero we're talking about, Heero Yuy aka: the perfect soldier.

The man who has perfected the art of killing without regret.

I'm not entirely sure why, but it seemed irrelevant at the time. Maybe it was the way she looked, so alone so, helpless, or may be we just seemed to see a little of our selves in this girl, a little of our broken pasts.

Or maybe we were just getting soft, either way we all helped tend to this strange girl without complaint even Wufei was void of his usual dislike of 'weak woman'. It was indeed strange the way we all seemed drawn to her. The feeling to protect this strange young girl burnt in all of us, the want to save this girl from what ever had caused her pain. We have all lived our lives full of pain and sorrow. This girl I can see is no different. The pain in her heart is evident, we can all see it.

During my shift to watch her I noticed the strange way she slept. Curled up into a small ball, her legs drawn up, arms curling into her chest, she seemed to shrink into the folds of the bed, hiding from some unknown danger.

It was strange though after all we've been threw all the hurts, we accepted this girl into our home without question. No one doubted her purity not even for an instant, we all accepted her. Maybe it was unethical but she seemed to have an affect on us. I can't deny the feeling. I have to wonder though what caused her this pain. We know nothing of her past but some how she just doesn't seem to deserve this kind of pain.

Heero told us that before she past out she gave him her name 'Usagi.' Bunny, it seems to fit her. Duo laughed, Quarter chuckled a bit hime self, and though Wufei didn't seem amused his eyes twinkled.

Yes I think life with our little rabbit will be quite interesting.

: P

I can see now that walking into that room was a mistake. And although I know I had no choice and that those who inhabited the room at the time knew of my presents.

It was still very uncomfortable.

It wasn't until I was standing in the door frame with five piercing gazes directed at me that I realized the state I was in. My hair was left down, tossed and tangled. My skin was stark white in the light. Though worst of all was that I was wearing only an over sized white t-shirt which although did its job of covering all the necessities, didn't leave much to the imagination.

And the fact that all five of those gazes belonged to a member of the opposite sex had me a little more than nervous.

: P

People often call me a playboy and I take no offence to that, because I am and I am not ashamed to admit it, I like girls especially cute girls. But what guy doesn't? But I have always known that any girl that could make the perfect soldier want her was off limits. And not just because I was afraid he would blow my brains out, but because he's a good guy who deserves at least a little happiness in his life.

But when I saw that girl standing there I will admit it took every ounce of my strength to not to pounce on her. I know it sounds perverted but that's because you didn't see her she looked like some kind of goddess, some kind of sex goddess.

I mean she was fucking hot.

Blonde hair cascading down her back down to her knees, eyes hypnotic pools of blue, bits of silver that shined like stars, Long legs silky smooth with a natural sheen. A certified angel, wearing** my** white Hooters t-shirt, I mean come on you'd have to be a woman or gay to not be turned on.

She had that meek frightened look, like a child caught with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

I couldn't turn away, hell I couldn't even blink. I felt like I was committing a sin just by looking at her but I couldn't have cared less. But my lips seemed to move of there own accord. It took me a moment to realize it was me who spook.

"Who are you?"

She looked up. Her face seemed to drain of color. Her eyes went wide. The room was silent. She stood completely still, before she gasped bringing a hand to her cherry red lips. Her legs collapsed she fell into a pile on the floor. Her voice was but a whisper in the wind.

"I don't remember."

: P

_Finally chapter two is done. Thank God! I'm sorry it took so long and also sorry that it's not longer but hey it's here. It will be much easier to write now that I've got the ball rolling so to say. I hope you enjoyed it I also hope you'll revive it even after the long wait. I also re-revised the first chapter so please tell me if you like it. I hope you'll all bear with me even though I might take a wile to update. But I should be able to update faster now that I'm over my writers block. _

_Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you all liked the second chapter of She will be Loved._

**Q&A/ Thank You **

**Sere-Kun- **_thanks for the review sorry I didn't update asap ;;;; _

**Cor-chan- **_thanks for the review hope you liked chapter2 _

**Ja Rule()-**_ thanks for the support hope you like _

**dark huntress()**- _I can't tell you what happened to usa _**now **_it would ruin the surprise lol hope you like _

**Drago-Kai- **_thanks hope you like chapter 2 _

**Devilsheart- **_thanks for the review_

**JustAReader()- **_sorry to keep you waiting hope you like chapter2 _

**Queen of the Gypsi's- **_hope it holds your interest lol thanks for the review _

**PadFootCc- **_hope you like thanks for reviewing _

**GemJewel-**_ thanks for the review! _

**Tenshi-Chikyuu- **_thanks for the review and I hope I fixed the present and past tense thing and i think my wording was confusing I meant that Heero was 19 wile Usa was 18 sorry for the confusion I changed it so I hope it is more understandable. _

**Queen Diamond- **_I'm glad you liked it hope you like the 2nd ch. Too _

**lola()- **_yep it was marron 5, I hope the concert was fun lol _

**Mirror's Image-**_thanks for the advice hope I'm not very good at grammar lol I revised the 1st chapter so I hope there are lees errors in it and I also edited out that part so yea………thanks for the advice please tell me if this chapter is alright _

**Prophetess Of Hearts- **_thanks** for the review hope you like**_

**Black-Fire Eclipse- **_thanks for the review hope I don't disappoint_

**Chiichobi- **_sorry it wasn't soon but I hope you like_

**Sylverwind_- hope you like the end too thanks for the review _**

**Twin Kats- _hope you like _**

**Serenity Maxwell**_- thanks for the review hope you like the 2nd ch. too_

**frosty()- _thanks for the support hope you like_ **

**Cosmos270- **_thanks for reviwing sorry this isn't really soon………_

**frosty( )- _thanks for your support I'm finally over my writers block so I hope you liked this chapter_ _too _**

**angel313- _I'm glad you liked the 1st chapter hope you like this one too_ **

**Sugar Sweet( )- _I'm glad you liked it I hope I don't disappoint you _**

**silvermoongoddess58- _I'll probably ues marron five's song but not until the end so hope you like_**

**Anime Monster- I'm _glad you like it sorry it's so short _**

**Serena( )- _I'm glad you like I agree they are a perfect match (sighs dreamily) _**

_Thanks again everyone for reviewing and sticking with me after the long wait hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please review comments and suggestions welcome _

_Love ya _

_moongirl _


	3. Usagi Omoide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing orSailor Moon

**She will be Loved **

**Chapter 3: Usagi Omoide **

**6-14-05**

_by Moongirl _

Why does it always seem that the better things are going the worse it seems when it all comes crashing down? That the more trust you put in some one the more it hurts when they betray you?

And they will always betray you.

It might be a morbid thought but I'm finding it harder to find the flaw in the theory.

No one is perfect. Everyone will hurt and be hurt at one time or another.

It is fact.

Even though I am fully aware of the consequences of putting my trust in other people I find it hard not to believe them when the lies their feeding me seem so wonderful.

Is it wrong to want someone to depend on someone who will stay through good times and bad? Wrong to want someone to love you for the twisted person that only you know yourself to be? Is it silly to dream of a perfect match, to hold out for a soul mate?

I suppose it is.

Why worry about happiness it is only fleeting. Why bother with it?

People are selfish and greedy. The rich get richer and to poor get poorer, the strong survive and the weak die that is the way of the world.

Even though this might be true can we just brand humanity a lost cause?

Say that this world is doomed to make its inhabitants suffer until its untimely end. Say that we will bring destruction to the world and be cast into Hell?

Though if I believed that then what would be the point of living at all?

For even though there are bad times I have learned that good times always follow.

Even though there are many people who hurt there are just as many people who heal.

It has taken me a long time to learn this lesson but I am glad that I learned it just the same. For if I had never learned this then I never would have been able to help her, this girl I have come to love. Never would I have I been able to heal her wounds if she hadn't first healed mine.

: P

It was as though for a moment I had lost my ability to speak. Even if I had opened my mouth no words would have come out. My body felt numb and cold. It felt as though I could recall those lost memories at any time, but something was stopping me some unknown force was willing the memories away from me.

It was like looking but not seeing.

I knew, yet I didn't.

Then the world seemed to lose focus, I was still conscience, yet my body would not respond the commands given to it.

I felt like an onlooker just watching as the boy with light brown hair falling down his face letting only one sparkling green eye be seen lifted me into his arms and carried me to the sofa where he gently lay me down and covered me with a warm blanket that smelled of pine and sandalwood.

I watched as they all gathered around me they looked at me with almost understanding.

And it might have been my imagination, but as I slowly drifted in to unconscious I distinctly remember hearing some one say,

"It's alright little Bunny you are home now."

Though I'm not sure why, why this strange unknown place that I found my self in with these people I did not know I felt a strange sense of wellbeing.

And I believe it.

: P

I've have a strange unsettling feeling throughout all of today.

Though all things considered the meeting had gone quite well, in a sense. Although Lady Une had had reserves about the situation she complied all the same, of course only after being reminded of the 'contributions' made by myself as well as my comrades that helped lead to the resolution of the resent war.

But that insufferable woman was stubborn, keen on finding any useful information about the mysterious girl who had captured the attention of all five of the Gundam Pilots.

Though we managed to make up some distorted version of the truth, our government has no time to deal with one missing person even if we were Gundam Pilots we can not influence any head of state with out threatening to blow their brains out, which would create to much bad press to even bother to try, besides were experts in tracking down information, why get the government involved

But, the amount of shit people are willing to swallow these days is truly remarkable.

It seems peace has lain to rest most of peoples worries and reserves about people who choose to remain 'nameless'.

Though I suppose it was a good decision to send Quatre along. With his superior social skills he had helped smooth out any wrinkles in Lady Une's mind about this urgent need for identification for this girl.

Which was fortunate for us because, unfortunately that idiot Maxwell had decided to tag along to 'assist us' with the meeting. Though his help consisted of him sitting on his ass through out the entire meeting doing nothing of particular interest, and jumping in to create even more unrealistic events in the supposed life of the mysterious Usagi Omoide.**1 **

The irony of it all,

Or maybe it's just stupidity.

But in any case Lady Une was suckered into the lie we had concocted, and we left with all Usagi Omoide's 'official' documents right down to her kindergarten diploma, complements of our government's gullibility and inefficiency.

Well there are some benefits to being the five people who save the world from a violent overthrow of our 'peaceful' ruling, but who knows maybe a dictator ship would have been better suited for this world.

But that is no longer my concern.

: P

Nothing

Not a fucking thing.

Three and a half hours of nonstop searching for this girl's past and nothing not a picture not even a damn parking ticket. I've checked all the college's in the area, half the schools in the country, looking for girls matching her physical description and still nothing.

I have even looked in to the possibility of her being out of school and started looking into any high end firms in the area, even low to middle class jobs, right down to Burger King's part time workers.

I know just about every thing there is to know about all the Usagi's in Japan.

And still nothing on the one Usagi I'm interested in.

It's amazing with all my outstanding 'talents' in locating people that this one girl could slip through the cracks. It's frustrating. How could this nobody be so well hidden that even the great Heero Yuy with all my training not find her true identity? It's simple she must be a spy of some sort of important figure, but I can't believe this girl to be an enemy.

Is it stupid to wish this girl to be an innocent? To sincerely hope that I just skipped her file, or that its just in a different place then where I would expect it to be?

Is it wrong to want to trust her?

I sighed.

Switching off my computer I slowly stood and headed off into the kitchen. The lights were dim. I assume the rest of the guys were still out trying to convince Lady Une for the necessary information. Wufei was pissy about having to take Duo along with them and I can't say I blame him, I can onlt hope the idiot didn't mess things up to badly.

Grabbing a slice of three day old pizza out of the frig I grabbed a plate and shoved it into the microwave.

Duo insisted that cold pizza was better that warm pizza so he kept old half eaten cheese pizzas in the frig until they started to smell and Quatre was forced to throw them away when Duo wasn't looking. The other 'things' that inhabited the refrigerator were either to disgusting to even tough, or had some how frozen to the side of the wall.

Most times we just had takeout, but what do you expect in an apartment of only guys?

Quatre being the neat freak he is kept most of the apartment in order but there are some grounds even he is unwilling to tread. The refrigerator and Duo's room, which most of us avoid altogether, fearing for our safety.

The microwave gave a loud ping and I retrieved my steaming pizza.

Walking into the living room I glanced at Usagi's sleeping figure. She looked like an angel, an angel with bags under her eyes and lines on her face from the cresses in the pillow, still angelic though.

I stepped closer so I could get a better look at her.

Her small form was curled up under the blanket Trowa had covered her with hours before. Her long pale blond hair was down in a tangled mess falling down off the couch.

Her skin was void of color contrasting nicely to her full cherry red lips. Her moth was open slightly a small pool of drool to spill from her mouth onto the pillow under her.

It was almost comical. She was adorable like a child. But she was so obviously not a child, her fully developed body and the sharp curves of her face were proof of that.

And those eyes.

Those enchanting hues of crystal blue. Filled with regret and pain, no she was no child. She was fully grown and had lived through her share of trials and tribulations.

But how? How had one so innocent in appearance seem so wise in the hurts of the world?

This world so cruel had tainted this girl, awakened her to the world.

When I had seen her out in the rain that day I had wanted to save her from that pain. But how could one like me one who has helped to deprive this world of its innocence help heal her wounds when I can't even heal my on wounds.

I had wanted to be her prince charming to ride in of my white steed and whisk her away to a far away kingdom with out pain of sorrow, suffering or hate. But who am I to wish for such a thing.

A soft moan caught my attention as the girl's beautiful blue eyes snapped open. She sat up slowly the blanket fell from her shoulders giving me a look at the big orange letters spelling out 'HOOTERS' in big bold print, Duo said he could spare it, like he doesn't have enough of them.

She turned to face me her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Her voice was soft and quaked slightly as she spoke. "Who are you."

I starred at her blankly.

As to lock on the door clicked, and slowly opened.

: P

**1_Omoide-_**_memories _

_Thank you every one for the support I'm sorry it took me so long to update._

_But now that school's out I'll be able to write more so that'll be good! _

_I can't believe the amount of support I'm getting! I am so happy that you all like my story so much! _

_Though I am sorry bout how long it takes for me to update. I an grateful to all those who stuck with me though! _

_I know this chapter wasn't as long as it should have been and I apologies for that. _

_I'm also sorry about how little dialogue is in theses last few chapters - -;;;. _

_But expect more character interaction in the chapters to come! _

_Also for my earlier readers I'm sorry for the confusion it seems that the breaks between pov's some how got lost between my version and version - -;;;;_

_But they are there now so just be aware. As for the confusion on who's pov it was I hope I cleared some of it up in this chapter( some small hints are there if you look) the last chapter was merely there to explain the boys feelings on Usagi. But I an sorry for the confusion pov's order is as follows: _

_Usagi_

_Usagi _

_Trowa _

_Usagi _

_Duo _

_Again sorry for the confusion _

**silver tsukino**_Thank you for the review sorry it wasn't that soon- -;;;;; ja ne! _

**arbiter-cosmos**: _Thank you for the review I'm glad you enjoyed the story ja ne! _

**Rena Moon: **_I'm glad you liked it I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ja ne! l _

**S. Nestor** _Thank you for the review I'm glad it satisfied you(lol) Duo is the playboy haha I'm glad you liked the _Hooters_ t-shirt thing I hoped someone would lol. And you were right it was Trowa I'm glad you noticed sorry again for the confusion of it all I fixed it so there is a brake so hopefully this chapter is less confusing. I did get the title from Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" I love em' too : D hehehe hugs Heero plushy(lol ja ne!_

**the Desert Fox: **_Thank you for the review I love your Duo quote hehehe it is Trowa's pov sorry for the confusion but you were right (go you : D) I'll try to keep Duo's famous introductions ( because who doesn't love em' huh?) lol thank you again ja ne (p.s. I fixed Ouatre's name thanks for pointing out the mistake : D)_

**KokakuTenshi: **_Thank you for the review (and also for the complements lol) I'm sorry about the mysterious missing break it some how got lost from my copy to ( I'm afraid that may be due to my horrible skills as an editor - -;;;) I'm sorry for the amount of profanity in the last chapter I felt it was needed to show the characteristics of the character I'm sorry though for it being too much I hope this chapter is not as bad in that area thaks again ja ne! _

**Serenity Maxwell** _Thank you for the review I'm glad you liked it also thanks for baring with me__I know my updates have been slow - -;;;;;I'm also glad I wasn't completely predictable in having her forget her name thanks again ja ne! _

**Fallen Angel of Silence**_Thank you for the review I am aware I spelled Ouatre's name wrong (oh I'm embarrassed - -;;;) thank you for catching my mistake I'm a horrible editor thank you again don't worry I don't think of it as bashing but constructive criticism (which I very much need) I'm glad you liked it ja ne!_

**Liza: **_Thank you for the review I'm glad you like the story so far the pov did change the brakes were lost for a wile but I have them back in there if there's any more confusion please let me know thanks again for the review ja na! _

**TsukinoGoddess** Thanks for the review _I'm glad you liked it I hope this chapter meets your expectations : D ja ne! _

**sleepy26** _Thank you for the review I'm glad you liked last chapter I hope you like this one too ja ne! _

**Dark Universe** _Thanks for the review sorry for the confusion it was Duo tough : D thanks again ja ne! _

**Sippio: **_Thanks for the review I'm sorry you didn't like last chapter as much as you liked the first it was very confusing (I added the brakes in that ff. took out but I'm sure it was still confusing) I wanted to add more pov's because I wanted to explain about the other peoples feelings about the situation I know that the writing wasn't my best and it was hard to understand who was talking but I was only trying to get other peopls pov's across I'm sorry if I had done it in an illegible way and I am sure that there are many people who also think it was a bad choice on my behalf but I'm glad that you did inform me of this thank you for your advise _

**Kayla Tsukino** _Thank you for the review I'm glad you like the story so far this is a Heero/Usa paring I love the couple so most of my GW/SM stories will be a Heero /Usa paring thanks again for the review je ne! _

**Jax9** _Thank you I will lol ja ne! _

_Thank You to all who reviewed _

_Sincerely, _

_Moongirl _


End file.
